eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall of Argenport
* * * * | prev = Dead Reckoning | next = Into Shadow }} is the fourth pack-based expansion set for Eternal Card Game. It released June 28, 2018 with over 275 new cards.Steam News - [https://steamcommunity.com/games/531640/announcements/detail/1675785220193485917 1.36 Patch Notes: New Set - The Fall of Argenport] (June 28, 2018) How to Get Packs of are available for purchase from the in-game store, and individual cards may be crafted with Shiftstone. packs are also used in Drafts and Leagues, and cards have been incorporated into the Forge mode. New Theme Decks Five new preconstructed decks, featuring cards and themes from , were added to the store with the set's release. They can each be purchased for 2500 Gold or 250 Gems. These decks are: * Otherworldy Offerings ( ), Inspired Technique ( ), Arcane Armaments ( ), Solemn Tribute ( ), and Chaotic Combat ( ). Mechanics & Themes New Mechanics ; : introduces a new gameplay zone called the Market. Cards in the Market are added during deckbuilding, and interacted with using the new Merchant units. ; :Cards with Tribute have an additional effect when played if a unit went to your void this turn. ; :Berserk is a new battle skill. Units with Berserk can make a special double attack one time. This can only be used once, and gives the unit . ; :Units with Inspire grant a bonus to other units you draw, such as , , and . ; :Weapons with Spellcraft let you create and play spells by spending extra power as you play the weapon. Returning Mechanics ; : adds 18 new cards with Warp, including the 'End' cycle of Legendary spells (such as ). Warp previously appeared only on Fire and Time cards as a Praxis mechanic, but is spread across all five Factions in ; : adds 10 new cards that trigger Nightfall. 3 of these are units which are buffed at Night (such as ). ; :Transmute was previously seen only in the 5-card monuments cycle from The Empty Throne. adds a new cycle of transmuting power cards called standards, which transform into spells that are more powerful versions of cards from The Empty Throne.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/winning-tactics/ Winning Tactics] (June 15, 2018) Other Themes ;'Spells Matter' :Some cards get buffed, gain battle skills, or trigger other effects when you play a spell. Between the Spellcraft weapons and a cycle of units that let you , quite a few non-spell cards let you trigger these effects as well. ;'Tribal' Radiant and Wisp interactions. :Wisps and Radiants have always had a thematic relationship, expands on these interactions with units that buff, replay, and give abilities to units of the other type. ;'Create and draw' tokens. :Many of 's token-creating cards, such as and , have you draw the units rather than playing them directly. While this means you still have to pay power to play them, they benefit from Inspire bonuses or may be swapped by a Merchant for a card in your Market. Category:Sets